


Twelve

by innova889



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Amnesia, Angst, Clone Wars, F/F, Forbidden Love, Heavy Angst, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innova889/pseuds/innova889
Summary: A Jedi and a clone trooper contemplate the future of their forbidden love as the clone wars ends...
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> The italics are flashbacks

Ava couldn’t keep the elation from her steps…she chanced a glance every once in a while at her sisters getting the news and celebrating…

Ava smiled this was earned…after years of hardship…

_After years of war…_

How many sisters had she lost…how many she wished were here…

Greene, Twenti, Fify-five…

Tears almost found her way to her eyes… but she quickly wiped them away…

She came in front of the chamber where her destination lied…

She took a deep breath…

The door hissed open and she turned towards Ava…

Even now even after all this time the sight of Jedi Knight Sara Lance took her breath. She could get lost in her crystal blue eyes.

She still remembered the first time she saw the Jedi…

_“You want **her** to lead this mission…she is barely a adult…” she was exasperated at General Rip._

_“Twelve…” Rip pinched the bridge of his nose "She is my padawan, I can’t just leave her in the Jedi temple”_

_The padawan in question was pouting “And I am seventeen”_

_Twelve glared at her “That precisely proves my point”_

_The padawan looked like she wanted to stomp her foot “And you clones are untested…I have at least four mission with Master Hunter, before you even were here”._

_Twelve sighed, maybe the padawan was right, maybe she ought to give her a chance._

_“Fine but you follow my lead, do you understand”_

_The padawan smiled…and twelve could feel her heart flutter._

_But she banished her thoughts._

_They began walking towards the transport…_

_“By the way…” twelve started almost smugly “I had at least 48 clankers dead in Geonosis”_

_The padawan squinted at her and jokingly pushed her and ran away from her._

_Twelve was bewildered “Hey..” she ran after her._

“Ava…” Sara asked.

Ava was overcome with emotion.

“General Grevious is dead…” her voice cracked “the war is over”

“What…” Sara’s eyes widened.

Ava ran towards her and captured the Jedi’s lips in a searing kiss.

Sara jumped and put her legs around the clone commander’s waist…

Ava took Sara and dropped her on the bed.

She reached for the strap on Sara’s robes stopping only to look into Sara’s eyes for permission, when she nodded she shifted the strap revealing her freckled skin, and a nasty scar.

Ava gently kissed it earning a whimper from the Jedi.

She still remembered how insecure Sara was about her scar when she got it.

_“Its not that bad General” Ava said as she applied the bacta gel on Sara’s shoulder. The battle on Felucia had been hard, with various diseases, monsters and other perils, not to mention the separatist forces, but Sara had grown as a leader and as a Jedi, Ava couldn’t be more proud._

_Sara glared at her “Its bad okay… you don’t have to sugar coat it”_

_Ava chuckled “I hear civies dig scars…you might get lucky when we go back to Coruscant”_

_“Well too bad Jedi don’t allow pleasures of the flesh.” Sara rolled her eyes._

_Ava looked around and saw no one “Do you really believe that “she whispered._

_She could see Sara go serious; she lowered her eyes “Not anymore”_

_Ava put a finger under her chin and lifted the Jedi’s face bringing her lips on hers._

Sara screamed as her orgasm hit her, a tear sliding down her cheek. Ava kissed her forehead. Letting her down gently from her high. Sara smiled and buried her face on the crook of her neck. They both stayed quiet for a while, their breathing filling the silence. The room smelling of sex and sweat…

“Aves…” Sara said after a while.

“Hmm”

“Are you sure, you want to go through our plan”

Ava looked down at Sara caressing her cheek; she smiled as the shorter woman leaned into it…

“We don’t know what will happen to me and my sisters…maybe the republic will give us back to Kamino, maybe we will become a police force, maybe we will be killed…” she gulped before the next sentence “but I know I will be away from you…and the council will never let you go. Faking our deaths and disappearing is the only way we will be free”

Sara nodded.

Sensing her hesitation, Ava asked “Unless…you don’t want to…”

Sara kissed her desperately before she could finish the sentence.

“Aves I don’t want to be anywhere else…” she smiled “I am yours now and forever”

Sara lifted Ava’s hand to reveal the medical bracelet she gave her. She began stroking the metal object with her thumb remembering how she got it…

_The battle was going south…many of her sisters were dead or injured…no sign of reinforcement…and she could not find Sara in the field._

_Ava’s eyes widened as she saw Greene take a hit in the shoulder…she heard Sara scream out Greene’s name, jumping on to the scene and slashing the droid with her lightsaber. She looked at Ava briefly and began dragging Greene towards safety, but it was too late, Greene was shot in the head…_

_Sara let out an anguished scream…_

_Ava’s world stopped as she saw the commando droid slash at Sara’s back. Rage took over her as she blasted one battle droid after another, stopping only when she reached Sara, she picked her up and swung her over to her shoulder and running straight to safety._

_The battle was won…somehow…_

_General Plu-Kloon and the wolf pack came in at the last moments to save them. They were now in the Venator of the 104 th._

_Commander Sia came near her… removing her helmet, Ava looked and saw her own face staring back at her…_

_Well… not exactly…_

_While Ava had golden hair...Sia’s were red, with one side of it shaved…_

_A scar ran through her eye…._

_“Twelve…” Ava almost flinched at the name, she hadn’t been called that name since Sara called her Ava fondly._

_“I saw the way you look at your general… it will end badly… better stop this now” With that, Sia put on her helmet and left._

_Was she right…_

_Sara was a Jedi…she was a clone…_

_They HAD no future…_

_Ava didn’t care…it was too late for her now…she was in too deep…_

_She went inside, and saw Sara smile at her…._

_“Hey…” she gave the jedi a watery smile…_

_“Come here Aves”_

_Ava went and sat down on the stool next to the bed._

_Sara reached for the clone’s hand and wrapped a medical bracelet around her wrist._

_“The Jedi aren’t supposed to have possessions…but this is my promise that I will always love you… no matter what”_

_Ava kissed Sara…._

_No ending it now …she sarcastically thought…_

_“Run away with me…” she whispered, Sara met her eyes._

_Ava gathered all the courage she had “After…after the war is over, if we make it out alive…run away with me…you won’t be a Jedi, I won’t be a clone in the army”_

_Every second Sara didn’t answer seemed like a eternity…finally Sara looked up at her…_

_Tears streaming down her freckled cheeks she nodded…_

_“Okay…lets run away…”_

“Not long now my love…” Ava told Sara, stroking her hair “Before we reach coruscant we will take a bomber and go where ever we want to go to disappear, the girls will cover for us, they will inform the council that you got injured and passed away from your injuries…”

When Sara didn’t reply she got concerned.

“Sara?”

Sara’s face looked like it was in pain…

“Sara…”

Sara looked at her, her breathing was heavy. Ava shot up from the bed holding Sara’s hands…

“Sara what is it”

“The Dar…the dark side… it’s become too strong… I can feel it…something is wrong”

Ava gulped, she was about to say something, when the door suddenly opened, revealing her captain…

Neara was her name she had jet black hair and a tally tattooed to her cheek.

“Sorry General…Commander, urgent message from coruscant to you from the chancellor” she then bowed and left.

Sara and Ava looked at each other. Both their breathing heavy, Ava couldn’t get the heavy feeling in her gut to go away…

“Go…if anything is wrong I will be there, its better if the chancellor doesn’t see me”

Ava nodded.

She came into the bridge…she turned to Neara.

“Play the message”

The blue hologram of Chancellor Palpatine rose before her, dwarfing her.

“Commander Twelve…” Ava held her breath “…EXECUTE ORDER 66”

"Yes Lord Sidious..."

At first nothing happened… out of the corner of her eye she saw her sisters get the same message.

Sara entered the bridge “Ava what was the message”

But then it hit her…

Sara…The Jedi…

_Good soldiers follow orders…_

_No this was wrong…_

_Sara was her lo…general…._

She remembered her memories of Sara…of the Jedi…

_“You want **her** to lead this mission…she is barely a adult…” she was exasperated at General Rip._

_“Twelve…” Rip pinched the bridge of his nose” She is my padawan, I can’t just leave her in the Jedi temple”_

_The padawan ignited her lightsaber ”Back off clone… **I** am incharge and you **will** follow my orders” the blue tint of the lightsaber, painting the padawan in a dangerous light._

_Ava gulped afraid of the Jedi “Yes General Lance”_

The Jedi belittled her…

_“Its not that bad General” Ava said as she applied the bacta gel on Sara’s shoulder. The battle on Felucia had been hard, with various diseases, monsters and other perils, not to mention the separatist forces, and Sara was a reckless leader and Commander._

_“Don’t patronize me clone…” she barked “If you had done your job, I would have been fine”_

The Jedi betrayed her…

_The battle was going south…many of her sisters were dead or injured…no sign of reinforcement…and she could not find Sara in the field._

_Ava’s eyes widened as she saw Greene take a hit in the shoulder…she heard Sara bark orders to advance, jumping on to the scene and slashing the droid with her lightsaber. She looked at Ava briefly and lifted Greene with the force using her sister's body as a shield…_

_Ava’s eye widened as she saw Greene being hit several times, before the Jedi threw her body away unceremoniously._

_“Stop standing about clone…” The jedi screamed charging at the droid._

The jedi must **die** …

She turned around and faced the Jedi…

Mocking eyes with fake concern looked back at her, Twelve remembered her sisters who died because of this jedi.

“Ava… what is going on” the Jedi asked, her face fearful…

Good…

Twelve looked at Neara who pointed her blaster at the Jedi’s back…

A shot rang out…

Twelve could smell the burning flesh...

The Jedi collided with her from the force of the shot; Twelve caught her in her arms, she looked straight into the ocean blue eyes…tears were streaming down freckled cheeks...

Deep down her heart was in immense pain…she wished she knew why…

“Ava…” blood began to come out of the Jedi, her eyes wide in fear and ….something else….

Ava pulled out her side arm and pointed it at the Jedi’s stomach….she pulled the trigger… knocking down the Jedi to the floor…

The Jedi gasped; a painful sob escaping her lips...

She reached for Twelve’s wrist as she fell down, pulling a medical bracelet along with her…

The Jedi mouthed something, something that ended with you…and breathed her last breath…

She looked so small now...

Twelve couldn’t stop staring at the bracelet…it seemed important…

Twelve wished she could remember why…

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so sorry..


End file.
